Aggressive Uke
by mikuridaigo
Summary: Misaki stumbles upon a rough draft for Akihiko’s new BL story. What’s in store for the little uke? Warning: A very weak anime verse attempted plot. One-shot REVIEW!


Aggressive Uke:

Summary: Misaki stumbles upon a rough draft for Akihiko's new BL story. What's in store for the little uke?

Note: If there are any grammar mistakes in the story, I apologize, but also remember, what Misaki is reading is a rough draft, there are mistakes in those too, not that I meant any mistakes since most are total accidents.

Note 2: What also helped me make this is the Junjo Romantica extra chapter Chika Chika Cheap Star. In the middle of that chapter was a short story of one of Akihiko's BL.

Warning: Book has total anime verse with a very out of character Takahashi Misaki. Don't flame me for that, remember he's reading Akihiko's rough draft.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Junjo Romantica or Junai Romantica at all.

**---**

**Misaki:**

Damn… I'm so sleepy. Last night, after Usagi-san and I did _it_ four times, I still had some homework to finish and I stayed up doing that. Right now I'm just vacuuming around the living room. When I was done I unplugged the vacuum and knocked onto Usagi-san's office. "Usagi-san, I'm going to clean up in here- Usagi-san?" He was on the small couch, sleeping with his laptop on his stomach. He must have fallen asleep working again. Sighing, I took the laptop to his desk and put a blanket over his body. Really now, he shouldn't stress himself over one chapter.

I go to his computer, about to turn it off when I notice the text. My eyes shot open as I read. I should really close the laptop now and go off cleaning! But his words are just so addicting… I kept on reading.

* * *

Junai Romantica:

_Chapter 12:_

_Aggressive Uke:_

"Y-you're going out again?" Misaki asked with a disappointed tone. He had just cooked a full authentic Japanese meal just for the two of them for dinner. And now he has to leave?

"Sorry, but it's an important meeting and my editors will have my head if I don't show up."

_But… this is the third week in a row you had to eat dinner without me._ Misaki thought. However he didn't want to show the displeasure in his voice and weakly smiled. "Okay, I understand. Good luck." The younger male was hoping for a goodbye kiss, since he is usually to embarrass to give the taller man one, but Akihiko turned and left.

"See you tonight." And then he was gone. Misaki slumped, there goes that meal. He stared at the dishes for a while, just enough for the both of them. He didn't want to put it in the fridge either, since he was probably going to cook something else and throw it away like he did a week ago. _Maybe I should give it to the neighbors…_

After packing the dishes in small containers Misaki made his way to the floor below them to a couple he sometimes talks to on the way to school. After a brief chat with them he goes back upstairs to the empty apartment. _What am I going to do now? I already cleaned everything up… maybe I should just turn in early._ He was about to go into his own room when the phone started to ring. He was going to pick it up when it switched to the fax. A paper printed out.

_I shouldn't read it; last time he told me it's none of my business (1). _However he couldn't refrain himself from taking a small glance.

Sensei,

Thank you for last night, I hope we can do it again sometime.

Aoyama

And that was it. Misaki stared at it for a long time, trying to clear his head. _No, it isn't meant to be like that. Maybe, maybe he had a recent interview with someone! But, who is this Aoyama person? _Last time a fax came Akihiko took it away, smiling to himself. Is it the same person?

Misaki tried to reassure himself that Akihiko wasn't cheating on him, just a friendly thank you letter. But lately Akihiko has been keeping to himself. Sure they still ate together, and he picked him up from school but when it comes to his work, he says nothing, nothing at all. He doesn't even complain anymore about the dreadful meeting he has to attend.

Worst, he hasn't touched Misaki in over a week.

Maybe something really was going on. Maybe Akihiko was just too tired to do anything, or maybe was tired of Misaki.

The boy held his chest, hurt by his own thoughts. Something needed to be done.

----

Later that night:

Akihiko quietly closed the door, hoping not to wake up his young lover who should be sleeping at the moment. He couldn't believe that meeting took a lot longer than he expected. He was very angry with himself and the company from keeping him and Misaki apart.

Taking off his coat, he noticed a small note on the table. Usually it was a note saying 'Dinner is in the fridge' but this time it was different.

'Akihiko-san,

I already knew you ate dinner so nothing is prepared. Hope you had a nice time.'

He stared at the note for a second. Is that it? These didn't seem like Misaki's words, but they were in his handwriting. And his words, why did they feel so cold? Nice time? _He knew I was at a meeting, why would it be nice?_ Flipping to the back, another piece of paper fell out. Akihiko picked it up. It was the fax from earlier. After studying it, he finally realized why the note felt so cold.

_Did he think I was- no, I need to tell him!_ Akihiko quickly ran upstairs into Misaki's bedroom and swung the door open. No one. Maybe he's in another part of the house. He passes by his bedroom to find it slightly open. "Misaki?"

The brunette sat on the bed, reading the recent novel that Akihiko published. The author could only watch the boy as he flipped the pages. What was strange was that Misaki was wearing one of Akihiko's ties and shirt. He flipped the page with anger. "Misaki?"

He didn't look up as he answered. "Welcome home Akihiko-sama." There was no emotion in his voice.

"Misaki… are you alright?"

"Yes I am. How was the meeting, fun wasn't it?"

Akihiko clenched his fists, starting to get a bit annoyed at his tone. "No, it wasn't fun. It was a meeting."

"Really? The last one didn't sound like it!" Misaki yelled, slamming the book down onto the floor.

"What the hell are you talking about Misaki?"

"You got the note right?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Akihiko nodded slowly.

"Then that's the explanation. If you were tired of me just say so!"

Tensions were rising in the room. Irritated, Akihiko stepped forward and pushed Misaki onto the bed, pinning him down. Misaki protested a bit before Akihiko forcefully kissed him just for him to stop moving. "I'm not cheating on you Misaki! Aoyama, she's a lady who interviewed me a week ago! Nothing more! How could you think that?" the last sentence didn't have anger, but sadness. Akihiko was very hurt, knowing that Misaki thought that he was being cheated on.

"Why did I think that? You've been leaving the house for the past three weeks at the very last minute! Not to mention you haven't kissed or touched me lately! I-I thought you were getting tired of me…" The boy started to tremble a bit, was it from fear? Fear that Akihiko was leaving him?

Noticing the wavering body, Akihiko gently released his wrist, but kissed him passionately. "I'm sorry…"

"… For what?"

Akihiko's lavender eyes stared deeply into Misaki's emerald eyes, reassuring that his answer was truthful. "B-because I keep pushing you aside. You don't know how irritated I've been because I can't see you as often, that I can't kiss you, and that I can't touch you… Misaki I love you."

"I-I love you too Akihiko-san…" Misaki kissed him back, gently at first but pushed his tongue in, pressing much harder. Akihiko almost lost his breath at the unexpected kiss, but what he didn't expect even more was that their positions were flipped over, so now Misaki was on top.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked after breaking the kiss in need for air.

Misaki didn't answer as he sat on the older man's lap, undoing his own shirt, then slowly undoing the tie. "H-hold your hands out." A stammer? What was Misaki planning? However Akihiko did as told and held out his hands. Suddenly they were tightly tied together using his own tie.

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Akihiko asked looking at his bounded hands.

Misaki removed his shirt and started to work on Akihiko's belt. "Punishing you for making me so long." He placed a kiss on the author's soft lips while tugging at the leather belt. Once it was removed, Misaki worked on getting rid of all of his own clothing while tugging down Akihiko's pants.

Akihiko gulped at the sight of a fully naked Misaki. His younger lover never has been so aggressive, unless it was that one night where he got drunk. Otherwise this was a total new thing, not that he complained of course. Maybe he should make Misaki wait sometimes, just to tease him.

"W-wah… ahh… M-Misaki!" Akihiko felt his cock being engulfed by the boy's mouth, taking it all inside. This was also a first time Misaki did this on his own; he's really horny tonight. Misaki continued to bob his head up and down, trying to suck much harder. "Nn… Misaki…" with his tied hands he slowly made his way down to touch Misaki's hair, ruffling it a bit.

The younger male smiled to himself and continued the blowjob. _I wonder how fast I could make him come…_

"Nnnn… M-Misaki… I-I'm… be careful…" Akihiko couldn't believe how fast he was about to come; usually he would take much longer. Maybe the lack of Misaki made him like this.

Misaki shuddered as the warm substance entered his mouth, but refused to let go and tried to swallow it all. Once he was sure no more came out he released the dick and licked his lips, making Akihiko hard once again. "Misaki…"

Misaki crawled onto Akihiko's chest, kissing his neck. The tied up male wrapped the boy under his arms, pulling him up for a kiss. Misaki clumsily pushed his tongue into his mouth massaging the other ones. When they broke for a breath of air Akihiko licked the boy's cheek, smiling. "Go ahead Misaki, ride me. I want to see all of you."

At first Misaki didn't do anything, but then deviously smiled before removing himself from the cage of Akihiko's arms. Slowly, he lowered himself down until Akihiko's erection was all the way inside Misaki's tight hole. He bent over a bit, placing his small hands on Akihiko's cold chest, sliding them up to hold onto his shoulders for support. Akihiko then placed his bounded hands to Misaki's cheeks telling him that it's okay.

Once Misaki was ready he started to move himself slightly in and out of Akihiko. "Ah-AH! A-Akihiko-san!" He started to move faster and much harder. "Haa… Akihiko-san!"

Akihiko panted, hearing the beautiful cry of his lover. He wanted to flip their positions and take total control, but with his bounded hands that wouldn't do much good. He helped by thrusting in, causing Misaki to flinch at the sudden attack but continued to move.

"Ah! A-Akihiko-san! F-faster!" he pleaded.

Akihiko then gripped his hands to Misaki's bouncing cock, pumping it with their rhythm. He couldn't help but blush a little at the sight of Misaki's face, consumed in heat and in pleasure. "Nnn… M-Misaki…."

"Ahhhh! I-I'm going to-

"S-so am I…"

With one more thrust Misaki came, spurting onto Akihiko's chest and face while Akihiko followed and came deep inside Misaki. The two panted for a while before Misaki fell onto Akihiko's chest, kissing his lover several times without removing himself. After a long silence Akihiko spoke up to ask about this sudden sex attack.

"Hey Misaki, what was that about? I've never seen you so… aggressive."

Misaki pouted. "…You didn't like it did you?"

"No! I loved it actually, that was the horniest face I've seen in a while." He received another kiss. "I was just wondering what brought you on just like that."

"This is your fault, you made me wait! You didn't even kiss me before you leave." Misaki gave him a puppy look, too cute for anyone to resist.

Akihiko chuckled and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, but like I said before, I was really irritated when I couldn't see you as much. I won't show up to the next meeting."

Misaki then sat up. "N-no! I don't want you to lose your job!"

"Hey, what just happened to that wanting voice of yours?"

The boy then lay back down on his chest, listening to Akihiko's heartbeat before answering. "I-I just want good-bye kissing right before you leave, and I want you to call me before and after the meetings…"

Misaki didn't look at him as he talked. _Maybe I'm being too selfish…_

However Akihiko didn't see the selfishness in his lover. "Okay then, I've been wanting to do those things anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Misaki smiled and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, passionately kissing him.

"Um, Misaki?" he asked breaking the kiss once again.

"What?" he asked a bit irritated, this was what, the third time he broke the kiss? "Oh, you probably want your dick back huh?"

"No, well, actually yes. What I really meant was can you untie me?" he asked holding his hands out.

"I think I'll keep them tied a bit longer." Answered Misaki, closing his eyes while still holding onto Akihiko.

"What? Why?!" he asked annoyed.

"Like I said, punishment for making me wait."

* * *

**Misaki**

I stared blankly at the screen, flustered, infuriated and embarrassed all at the same time for reading this shit.

Usually I would delete the file and empty out the trash, but being so outraged by this smutty junk I grabbed Usagi-san by the collar and started to shake him violently. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! YOU COMPLETELY TUREND ME INTO A PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Usagi-san gave out a small groan.

"SHIT! DELTE THIS! BURN THOSE BL BOOKS! BURN THEM ALL!"

----

Author's note: So I came up with this random idea while doing the dishes… don't ask. Actually what inspired me to do an aggressive Misaki was from the manga Ai no Kotoba mo Shiranai de by Honjou Rei, which you can find on .

Sorry it's a trashy plot with weakly attempted characters, but I need to let this one out before I start on REAL stories. Review!

1. _I shouldn't read it; last time he told me it's none of my business__. _This was a scene from the extra Junai Romantica chapter in Junjo Romantica Chika Chika Cheap Star, where the fictional Misaki picks up a fax, asking Akihiko what it was about. Akihiko responded, as 'It's none of your business.'


End file.
